To Be Yours Again
by wolfpawn
Summary: Your husband Loki has not shown interest in you in some time, leaving you to think he no longer loves you. When you finally comes to blows, Loki shows you that that simply isn't true.


Your daughter was born six months ago, and before that you had been placed on bed rest, meaning there was a strict no intimacy order given by the healers also, before a traumatic birth in which you had lost a lot of blood, there had been fear that one or both of you could have died. So in all, it had been almost a year since you last felt your husband's body pressed so closely to yours, both of you writhing in pleasure as you moved as one.

Did he no longer find you attractive? Was it that you no longer appealed to him? Or…No, you could not think like that, he would never have taken another woman in that time. It was not ideal, but it was not overly long. Your courtship was not much shorter, so it was not like you had not gone without one another for such length before. Deciding to talk to him when he returned from the meeting with Thor and Odin, you wanted to put the issue to rest.

But it did not happen, instead, he was sent to Vanaheim to assist with an issue that they were having with the dwarves of Niðavellir. He took his young daughter in his arms and spoke with her for a few minutes of how he would miss her and to be a good girl while he was gone, that daddy would return soon, he then walked over to you and gave you a chaste peck on the cheek before turning and going out the door without even saying goodbye.

Seven weeks he was gone. The entire time you thought of his final moments with you before he left. He had barely acknowledged you but had spent several minutes with Jade. You had been thrilled when he took so well to your daughter, loving her the moment he saw her, swearing to be the father she would always take pride in and could rely on, but it still stung that you were cast aside.

You were busy dealing with issues that had arisen for the winter festival with Queen Frigga one afternoon when you realised you were overdue asking for Jade so to give her her next meal. When the maids informed you she was with her father who had spent his time since his return with her, you swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay before nodding to them and telling them you would retrieve her yourself.

You hardly recalled the walk to the rooms; you simply placed one foot in front of the other at great speed until your reach the desired location. Upon entering, you hear your daughters' infectious giggles and looking over to a window seat, you see Loki blowing raspberries on her little belly as another bout of laughing occurs. A momentary smile comes to your face before heartache and anguish engulf you.

Jade turned her little head and gurgled happily on seeing you, it was then that Loki seemed to realise you were even there. You walked over slowly and smiled at Jade, her little hands raised so that you would pick her up. Lifting her carefully, Loki's hand was just below yours as though to provide extra protection. When his fingers gently rubbed off yours, your eyes rose to meet his, and for a mere moment, there was something in his gaze that seemed to contradict his recent behaviour, but he quickly moved away and walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window.

"She has grown."

"Not by much."

"But I missed it."

"Such are the sacrifices of your station." You took out your breast and began to feed the hungry child. You could feel his eyes on you as she suckled.

"Indeed." And with that, he left the room.

Alone with Jade in your arms, her dark hair and her beautiful blue-green eyes that gave her her name you wept. He could not even be near you now; no sooner had you entered the room, he sought to leave it. The part of your skin that he had momentarily touched still tingled, yearning to feel his touch for just a moment longer. Tears fell onto your daughter who seemed to sense your despair. All you wanted was your husband, was that too much to ask?

The nursemaids took her after she was fed and rather than going to dinner to welcome Loki's return, you instead went to bed, not feeling up to the company of others. Curled up against a pillow, you wept until exhaustion took you.

You woke to an aching head and sore eyes. Standing over you was Loki, frowning at you as he surveyed you. "You never came to dinner."

"I was not hungry." You replied, turning over.

"But you have to feed our daughter."

"I am aware."

"And take care of yourself."

"I take care of myself just fine." You retorted, your temper short. "Not that you would notice." You mumbled after.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me, what was that last part?"

"Nothing." You pulled the blanket up so to not have his gaze directly on you.

"No, tell me." He pulled it down.

"What do you care? What is it to you Loki? I could be dead and you would not notice, so just go to whatever whore you have been warming the sheets with and leave me to lament my existence here." You yelled angrily as you rose from the bed, glaring at him.

"I seek none other." He answered angrily.

"Well, you sure as Jötunheim do not seek me." You shrieked when not a moment later he took your hands in one of his and pulled you to him, crashing his lips against yours. You were shocked at the passion that filled the kiss, in moments, his hand released yours and both of his hands came to cup your face before they slid up through your hair.

The suddenness of the assault confused you, your body simply reacted to his touch, your lips melting against his and your hands seeking purchase as he manhandled you onto the bed and continued to nip and kiss your lips, his hands now busying themselves with removing your ample breasts from your dress and hiking up the skirt so to feel your body beneath.

You gasped as his hand came to the apex of your legs; the undergarments you were wearing were drenched at his abnormal behaviour and the promise of him after such a drought. "My, my…" His lips were against the junction of your neck and shoulder, but you could hear the pride in his voice. Snapping the flimsy garments from your body, he pulled the dress up further before pulling at his own pants, the lust in his eyes blatant.

Not even waiting to stretch you, he aligned himself with you, hard and leaking and pressed in. the moans you both emitted were utterly sinful. The sensation of being filled so snugly after so long without him made you shudder and sink your nails into his strong leather covered shoulder. "Loki."

That was all he required, as soon as he heard his name on your lips, he began to move. "You think me a scoundrel." He growled as he ploughed into your willing body. "That I would bed another woman when I have taken a wife. In our years together, have I ever given you reason to believe such thoughts?"

"Of late yes." That caused him to stare at you, but not cease his movements. "You are a lustful and passionate man who expresses himself as such, and you never so much as look at me now, so what else am I to believe. That you have changed?" You gripped his hair and pulled it back, just as you knew he adored.

The sound of his skin slapping against yours resounded around the room. Heavy panting breaths chorused as you both became more and more exhausted by the rapid pace, but neither of you wanting it to stop as you both chased your releases.

"I never could think of another but you, only you are depraved enough to endure the true me." He snarled, trying to hold back long enough for you to reach your peak first, something that was becoming more difficult with each passing second.

"I…Gods."

"Yes, come for me my darling, let me know you yearn for me still." He gasped; pressing himself in as far as he could, knowing you loved the feel of his long cock against your cervix.

"Loki!" You bellowed his name as you came, his own cries mixing with yours as he filled you up.

It took a minute of gasping breaths and sloppy kisses before either of you could think to move. "I nearly lost you." You frowned at Loki's words. "The Healers, they said early in the pregnancy, that we could not do anything that could risk harming you, we didn't, but I nearly lost you anyway, both of you really, and after, I was so scared. I could only think of the blood-soaked sheets from when you birthed her. I knew if we were to…you could become with child again, I could risk losing you, again." He explained.

"It was her placenta, it was not as it was supposed to be, that is why it was so dangerous if I were to have another, I more than likely would be fine." You explained, toying with some of his hair.

"I could not take the risk, we should not have taken it now." he stated, looking to your abdomen, knowing there was a chance that his seed could already be making you with child once more.

"It will be fine my love."

"You thought I no longer loved you." His saddened eyes broke your heart. "How could you think such a thing?"

"My husband is the most amorous man behind closed doors, yet he would not touch me, what was I to think?"

"I…"

"It is done now my love, think nothing more of it, the mess has been cleared up, and you and I are once more as we enjoy being."

"Depraved?"

"Utterly so." You grinned back. He leant up to kiss you again. "Already?"

"Do you not know how long it has been since I had you, I can tell you the days?"

"You had me a moment ago."

"And I will have you again in a moment." He grinned, leaning over you again.


End file.
